


Congratulations, It's a Green-Eyed (Ginger) Monster!

by Yenneffer



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Jealous Jason, M/M, Really Bad Puns, bad puns are bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: Jason is jealous. Pure, shameless crack.





	Congratulations, It's a Green-Eyed (Ginger) Monster!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoMaleficium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMaleficium/gifts), [errantknightess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/errantknightess/gifts).



Jason hates to admit this, even in the darkest corners of his once-smashed-in mind, but when his favourite teacup breaks into pieces in his hand he has to face the facts. (The green tea that was supposed to calm his rising temper burns said hand, achieving the opposite of its intended effect.)

The teacup was a gift from Alfred, and if there is one family member he has no difficulty loving it is surely the old butler. Someone is going to pay.

Fact of the matter is that Jason Peter Todd, nighttime vigilante, Red Hood, crime lord, dead-and-came-back-swinging hardass is jealous.

Of a cat.

His new-found feline roommate is purring like an old engine, lying on her back and presenting her female assets to a delighted Dick petting her.

“You here to play with my pussy, Dick? He’s going to leave you hanging, darling,” he addresses the cat who turns her ginger (of- _fucking_ -course) head to stare smugly at him.

Dick only coos at her and obligingly scratches behind the offered ear.

And if the Red Hood strikes extra hard tonight, well, the Gotham underworld surely deserves that.

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful Dracze, errantknightess and me had a fun night of throwing prompt words at each other and hoping for the best. Keyword for this piece was: cat.


End file.
